The Winged Wolf
by Sonya-Valentine
Summary: What if there was such thing as a vampire/wolf hybrid? What would happen when the other werewolves found out? What if you were imprinted to it? Read and find out! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own of this is the story (meaning what happens) and Zack & Sonya. That is all.
1. The Meeting

Hi! This is a weird Cullen-werewolf story that I thought up one night! It's gonna start off in a werewolf I named Zack (a main character, I must say) 's point of view. Here are descriptions of what the made-up charries look like;

Zack: A guy of average height with brown hair and ocean-blue eyes. His werewolf form is a brown wolf with the same eyes. He is very protective, but otherwise very sweet.

Sonya: She's a weird one, but you'll see why later. She is a shorter (but not really short) than average height girl with long black hair and golden-yellow eyes that look like a mix of the silvery moon and vegetarian vamp eyes. Her werewolf form (and this is where it gets weird) is a full black wolf with the same eyes... but with wings. YES WINGS! The wings look like barn owl wings and, when flying, sound like them too (meaning make no sound because of special feathers) Even as a wolf she's a little smaller than average.

That is all. TO THE STORY!

I was messing around with some of my pack in the area when I smelled something. It seems that everyone else did too, because we all looked up from what we were doing. We all looked at Sam, who had come out of his house, and he nodded at us. We all shifted and went to see what it was. Everyone stopped as we heard a rustle from the bushes a couple metres away from us. We were surprised when all of a sudden a rabbit came fleeing out only to be followed by... a winged wolf!

_What the hell? What is that?! _Asked a werewolf.

_I don't know, but it's not welcome here. _said Sam. He growled and the wolf looked up from slowly sneaking up on the rabbit. It saw us and her eyes widened. She bolted away, and everyone started chasing her. We reached the river that ended our boundaries from the Cullens. She jumped over and stopped, noticing the different smell. She immediately rolled onto her back and started rolling around.

_What is she doing? _I asked.

_I don't know, but I can tell she's not marking. Otherwise I'd have scented her by now. _replied Sam, who was closest to her. When she stopped, she stood up, shook herself off, and looked at us. Our eyes met and an imagine flashed in my head. One of me and a girl with long black hair running around, laughing and smiling at each other. My eyes widened.

I had imprinted with her.

She seemed to notice too because she seemed to smile from across the river and howled a sound of joy. It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever heard. Then I saw her eyes as her head came back down and they were the most beautiful eyes you could ever imagine. That colour was just so different, but seemed so right. She grinned at me, then bolted in the other direction. I automatically ran after her.

_Zack! Get back here NOW! _commanded Sam. I ignored him and ran straight into the territory of the Cullens, only to be tackled by the other wolf, which caused the other wolves to bark angrily until they saw that we were just play fighting. She jumped off and shook herself off, then grinned at me again. All of a sudden a vampire appeared, and he seemed angry. I think this is the one that Jacob called Edward. I barked, acknowledging him. The other wolf got scared of this vampire, as it seemed to be glaring at her, and she ran off in a random direction. I quickly looked in her direction, but she was already gone. I growled at the vampire, then ran off in pursuit of her.


	2. Assistance

_Zack! Get off their land and come back NOW! _commanded Sam again. _No! I'm not letting her leave! _I said. I eventually found her in her human form. Man, she looked beautiful! She still had the eye colour in human form, but not the wings. I formed back. (I haven't read all the books but I assume they still have pants on when they form back? If not, they do in this story. And girls have a shirt) She scented me right away, and looked over curiously. When she saw me, she grinned excitedly and jumped up. "Hi!" She said. I laughed. "Hi. My name's Zack, what's yours?" I asked. "Mine's Sonya," she said. I smiled. "Sonya... I love that name!" I grinned. She smiled at me. Then I looked at her normally. "So, why were you scared of the vampire just then?" She frowned. "He said that I was unnatural and told me to leave, so I obeyed. I've always been scared of them. They just seem so powerful!" she exclaimed. I immediately disliked that vampire. "It's alright, I don't care what any vampire says. Either way, we've defeated and killed many when they threatened our home, so you don't need to feel worried anymore," I said. She then got sad. "But your pack doesn't like me," she said. I didn't like seeing her sad. "No! No, don't worry, they thought you were an invader to our pack, and they were confused about what you are, but once they know of our imprint, then they can't hurt you. It's law here," I quickly reassured her. But all of a sudden she looked behind me and shifted, then slowly started backing away. I was confused, but then flat out angry as she turned around to try to run, only to be tackled by Sam and another werewolf from my pack. I shifted and bared my teeth, growling at them. When they ignored me and continued their attack, I noticed that Sonya wasn't attacking back. I pounced on Sam and the other werewolf, knocking them away. _Stop now!_

_Why are you helping this monstrosity? She's unnatural! _growled Sam.

_Because I have imprinted with her! _I exclaimed. Sam's ears went back in annoyance and shock.

_You WHAT?! _said the other werewolf. I growled at him, but then heard Sonya whimpering. I quickly turned around to see her still laying on the ground. I rushed over and nudged her side. She whinced, but looked at me. Her eyes were glazed over in pain. I whimpered and howled a call for help. I scented Sam walking over but growled, the fur on the back of my neck bristling. He stopped. _What do you want, Sam? _I said, not disrespectfully, but obviously angry.

_I want to see her_ he said. I looked at him.

_What, so you can attack her again? Nuh uh, that ain't happening! _I snapped. I stood my ground infront of her. Sam looked at me.

_No, so I can get a good look at her. I'm going to have to get used to how she looks if she's going to join my pack. And I have to grant her a way to speak to us with a mental link. _He said. My face brightened, and I let him through. He walked around to see her face, and kneeled close to her. _She has interesting eyes, that's for sure. _He said. She then, as if addressed, looked at him. After a couple minutes, Sam touched his nose to hers, and nodded to me. I looked at her. _Can you hear me?_ I asked her.

_Yes! Oh, I'm so glad! But... it kinda hurts... _she said. I immediately went back to her side. I layed down right infront of her so she wouldn't have to strain herself to see me. Then there was a quick rustling in the bushes and a male and female vampire came out. They both had shorter hair, but the male had yellow hair and the girl red. The male's eyes seemed eternally wide-open, so he kinda of looked like a deer in headlights. I smiled a bit to myself at that comparison and shared it with Sonya. I could tell that she was amused by it from her mind.

"What is the problem?" said the male.

"Well, the problem is obviously the injured wolf, Jasper!" the female said as if the answer was obvious, which it was.

"Yes, but I was letting them explain what they wanted us to do?" the male, Jasper said to the female. She sighed, but then noticed the wings and eyed them curiously. Sam changed back. "We found her on our territory, and thought her an invader. We chased her to your boundary, then Zack over there imprinted with her. Her name is Sonya, Zack says," Which I did, "and, not knowing of the imprint, me and Embry attacked her, but were interrupted before she got killed. He is hoping that you could help heal her," he explained. Alice nodded and walked over. Before touching her, she looked to me for confirmation. I snorted. She must know the extent of an imprint. I looked to Sam. _Tell her it's fine. _I say. "He says it's alright," Sam told the female. She looked at him and nodded, then went back to examining the wounds. "Nothing major, except some torn flesh on this leg," I whinced, "But that's no matter, Carlisle can stitch it up. She can stay with us until she's fully healed. You can, too, if you want," she addressed me. I raised my head and nodded at her. She looked at the wings. "Those'll be a trouble to move to the house, but we can manage if one of you shifts back and helps," she said. I shifted back automatically. "What do you mean?" I say. "Well, I don't want to make her form back because the fur is stopping alot of the blood from escaping, and she'd look rather gruesome, so me, Jasper, and you, I'm guessing, are going to carry her back. Carlisle can decide if he wants her to form back there for himself," she explains. Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, but came to help.


	3. Getting Her Set Up

The female, who had said her name was Alice, held up Sonya's torso and front legs. Jasper held up her back end and back legs. I held her wings, which looked kind of mangled. I was worried by how ragged her breathing seemed. We then headed in the direction of the two vampires establishment. We arrived there shortly, and carried her in, only for me to be overwhelmed by vampire stink. Sonya noticed, too, because her nose crinkled. She looked so cute when she did that. I shook my head clear. Focus. "Carlisle! Can you come decide where we should put her? We need some healing for her!" Alice called. Carlisle walked down the stairs and his eyes widened as he saw the wings on the wolf.

"Put her in the biggest medical room we have. Oh, and push two tables together. I don't want her to form back yet. Jasper, take the room number of the room she's in and tell everyone that no one is to enter that room," he said quickly. Alice quickly spoke up. "The werewolf that helped us bring her here is imprinted to her, and I promised him a room while she stays here," she said. "Then assign him the room next to her's. He shall not enter the room, but he shall be close to her and the wall is thin enough that their mental link is able to go through it," he said, primarily focussed on getting ready to work on the winged wolf. Alice nodded, then indicated for us to follow her. We went into a room that had two beds, an assortment of cupboards and desks, and an emergency kit on the wall. Jasper adjusted so that he was holding her body fully, and Alice pushed the two beds together. We carefully placed her on the beds, but she winced as her wounds touched the covers. I winced with her. Alice nodded.

"Alright, she seems to be comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can be with the wounds she has. I'm gonna go be sure that your room's nice. You gonna stay here?" she asked me. I looked at her and nodded. "I'll stay here until Carlisle needs me to leave. Thanks for all your help," I smiled at her, then at Jasper. Jasper just nodded, then went to tell everyone Carlisle's orders. Alice left to do as she said she would. I moved so that Sonya was facing me. She opened her eyes, then smiled a small wolfy smile at me. I smiled back at her. "I'm gonna be right next door, and I'll be in wolf form so you can talk to me if you ever need me. You're gonna be fine. I might not trust that vampire from before, but I definitely trust these ones," I said. She moved her head slightly so that her nose touched mine. I heard the door open and Carlisle walked in. "I'm going to start working on her and I need you to leave for it," he explained calmly, but not unkindly. I looked at him and nodded. "Be sure she's okay," I said to him, not an order but saying that I needed that. He smiled at me. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," he assured me. I nodded, got one last look in Sonya's eyes, then went out the door.

To end up face-to-face with the vampire who had scared Sonya.


	4. A Visitor

I growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing," he said calmly. I glared daggers at him, "Now, I need to see Carlisle," he said, then tried to get around me, but I grabbed his arm. "Carlisle said no one in, and I'm not letting anyone in either way," I snapped. He glared at me.

"That's right, Edward, no one is coming in," called Carlisle from inside. He looked at the door, then glared back at me a second before going away. I definitely don't like this vampire. I went into my room to see Alice fluffing my pillows. The room looked of nature, a potted tree in the corner of the room, green wallpaper, and brown covers with green pillows. I blinked. Alice saw me and looked worried.

"Did I over-do it? Is it underdone? Is it okay?!" she said quickly. I laughed. "It's amazing. Reminds me of home!" I said. She sighed in relief, then smiled at me. "You need anything?" she asked. I frowned. "Why's this vampire Edward so grumpy?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "He's been like that lately, no one knows why," she shrugged, "Why, did he bother you?"

"Yeah, he scared Sonya away by calling her unnatural and telling her to leave," I said, sounding kind of dark.

"Oh, well, then I guess I gotta have a talk with him! He shouldn't be so judgemental. It's rude," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks. For everything," I said to her. She smiled back.

"No problem," she then went out, only to stop at the door. "Oh, and you'll have a visitor in a couple minutes," she said matter-of-factly. She then went out to look for Edward. I gave a curious glance at the door, but shrugged it off and went to the window, not forming because I'd have a visitor supposedly. And, as if of magic, a couple minutes later Jacob came in grinning ear to ear. "Hey Zack! I heard you imprinted with someone!" he said boisterously. I blinked. "How does information travel that fast?!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "So, who is it? What does she look like? What happened so that your eyes met?" he said, sounding quite eager. I sighed, then explained it. I left out the part about her wings. The other pack and my other pack members would have to find out later, when she was healthy again. Jacob frowned. "I'm sorry man, I hope she's alright," he said, "Where is she?"

"She's just in the next room. I'm going to be able to talk to her from my room here," I explain. Jacob looks in the direction of the room, and nods.

"Well, she's going to be safe here. That's for sure," he smiled. I nodded, smiling back. "Well, let's introduce you to the rest of the Cullens!" he said boisterously. He introduced me to all of the Cullens, except Edward, who obviously didn't want me here. But I'm fine with that. Sonya and I will be leaving right after she's healed, so he can piss off.


	5. Secret Revealed

Sonya POV

Right before this vampire that they call Carlisle started to work on my wounds, I realized something. He would think to treat me like an average werewolf. My eyes had widened, so the vampire seemed to notice something wrong.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him, as if saying that he wouldn't be able to understand what I'm saying. "Oh, right, one minute," he said, going out of the room. He came back a minute later with Zack in wolf form.

_What is it?_ he asked.

_I... forgot to tell you something... something a bit weird... _I responded.

_What is it? Nothing can be more different than the wings, but I don't care either way._

_Well... I'm not full werewolf..._

_Well, obviously! But what's so important about that?_

_Um... my dad was... a vampire. I'm a hybrid of vampire and werewolf. _I didn't get a response, and it was an awkward silence. _Z-Zack? Are you okay?_

_That's... that's amazing! How did that happen?! _he said excited, but showing no sign of fear or anger. I let out a full breath. _I'll explain later... can you please tell Carlisle...?_ I asked, feeling sleepy.

_Oh, right. _I snorted. He formed back and told Carlisle. "Hm, that's quite interesting. I shall have to look in to how that happens, but thank you for telling me before I started. Something could have gone wrong, otherwise," he said, "Now, if you will excuse me," Zack left again.

Zack POV

I was amazed. I had just found out that the one I'm imprinted to is a vampire-werewolf hybrid. It didn't change how I felt about her, but it was interesting to know. Did she have a gift, like the other vamps do? Well, obviously, she has wings as a wolf! But, does she have any abilities in human form? I'll have to ask her that later.

"Hey, what'd Carlisle need?" said Jacob, appearing behind me. I jumped. "Gah! Don't do that!" I snapped. Jacob laughed. "Eh, Sonya needed me to tell him something that he needed to watch for. Just something a little different," I said, not wanting to reveal her secret without her permission. Jacob nodded. "Understandable. Hey, wanna go hunt?" he asked, grinning at me. "Sure," I responded. We raced outside then formed, going out to hunt.


End file.
